


Rain.

by Aliceinwonderland898



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland898/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You step outside of the door and bristle as the cold wind and rain hits you hard. Pulling your coat tighter around you, you puff out your breath and watch the brief steam before the rain washes it away. Your name is Marco, and you don’t have any money on you for the bus....<br/>You puff out your cheeks and jump into a puddle, a small laugh bubbling up from your chest. You really do love rain.</p>
<p>Your name is Jean, and you fucking hate rain.<br/>You are currently stood, freezing your boots off in the downpour that is the current weather. Why you?? Why today?? Why now?? <br/>It’s just the cherry on the top of the cake of this god awful day. </p>
<p>Modern day AU <br/>In which Marco is freckled jesus and Jean complains a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting and borrowing.

You step outside of the door and bristle as the cold wind and rain hits you hard. Pulling your coat tighter around you, you puff out your breath and watch the brief steam before the rain washes it away. Your name is Marco, and you don’t have any money on you for the bus.  
Your hood blows back slightly and you reach up to pull it back over your head. One last deep breath, in, out. You jump down the three stone steps leading up to your block of flats in one, splashing water from the pavement, and start to walk down the road.   
The cold wind is relentless and you’re starting to wish that you had put on more layers of clothing, but there’s nothing you can do now, the flat is long gone from view. The rain drops hit your face, creating new clear freckles to add to the ones already scattered all over your cheeks.  
A warm smile lights your face, you love the rain, and it feels like it comes to wash away the bad that’s happened and replace it with the new. It may be slippery come morning but, you’ll get used to it, or it’ll dry. New is never REALLY bad, it’s just, well, new.  
You puff out your cheeks and jump into a puddle, a small laugh bubbling up from your chest. You really do love rain.

Your name is Jean, and you fucking hate rain.  
You are currently stood, freezing your boots off in the downpour that is the current weather. Why you?? Why today?? Why now??   
It’s just the cherry on the top of the cake of this god awful day.   
Your hair conducts dripping water onto your nose. You scowl sourly. It’s just you, you think bitterly. This stuff always happens to you. Jeager had to humiliate you in front of everybody, you had to wake up late and miss the bus, you haaaad to forget your coat and not bother to go back and get it because the weather HAD to look fine this morning.  
You stomp through the next few puddles and then make a startled noise as the splashed water soaks through your trousers.   
There is absolutely NO WAY this day could get ANY worse. 

You collide into somebody as you walk around the corner and fall backwards onto the floor. Thank you world. Thank you for proving me wrong once more.

A small gasp leaves your mouth as you hit the ground hard. What just happened, your thoughts are a little muddled and you’re now more than a little wet from rain. You pull yourself up out of the puddle and look down at the person whom you collided with.  
He seems to be seething with anger, a sour expression on his face as he looks around himself like the world is awful and hates him for thinking that. You give him a small smile. His scowl doesn’t falter. Cute.  
You offer out your hand, and he reluctantly accepts it. You help him stand up then dust yourself off before rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly. “Are you okay, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you, and there was a corner, I….” You trail off with a small apologetic smile. “I’m just,” you inhaled deeply before exhaling “sorry, that I ran into you.” You give him another smile. His expression softens, if only a little. “Don’t worry so much, it’s not like I didn’t expect something like this to happen.” He says his words curtly before sighing and staring at the ground like it personally offended him. You quickly look him over. He has a mop of dark blonde hair with a prominent brunette undercut, it’s currently soaking wet from the rain. He’s not wearing a coat, just a long sleeved t-shirt with some jeans; you think about how cold he must be, and how sick he might get. You give him a sad smile. “You must be freezing, don’t you have a coat??” He lets out a small angry huff before growling out “I didn’t think I’d need it when I left home this morning….” He turns his head away slightly, a small blush tinging his skin.   
You think for a moment before letting out a small gasp and pulling your bag off of your back, you know you have a pocket umbrella in here somewhere.   
You take it out of your bag and offer it to the stranger; he looks at it with confusion. “I don’t really need this,” you point at your thick raincoat “but I think you do, don’t worry, I don’t mind!!” He stares at you with slight disbelief before taking the umbrella graciously and opening it. “Thank you….” He murmurs the words quite quietly; very different to the angry tone he had in his voice when he first spoke. He suddenly looks up quickly, that slight blush back again. “I’ll have to get it back to you somehow, is it.. is it alright if I get your number??” You’re taken aback slightly, you didn’t really expect that. You shake your head slightly before giving him grin and nodding. “Of course you can, hang on a second,” you pull your mobile out of your pocket as he gets his. You read him out the number and your phone lets out a little noise as you get an incoming text.   
From: (unknown number)  
Hey, my name’s Jean.   
I’ll make sure to get your umbrella back to you soon. :)  
You smile quickly before looking up and saying, “I’m Marco.”

Wow, this really can’t be happening. Today everything has been absolutely horrific but, somehow you’ve managed to run head first into someone who seems to be some sort of freckled Jesus. You walked round the corner too quickly, not looking up, and you walked straight into this person, but did they get angry?? No, he apologised and offered to help you up. Your pride almost didn’t let you accept his offer of help but, you also didn’t really want to seem rude to this person for some reason.   
The next bit your still wrapping your head around. He asked about you wellbeing (more than your so called friends bothered to do) then offered you his umbrella after finding out why you didn’t have a coat.   
You found yourself wondering if this guy was for real. He seemed it. But when he gave you his number you heart gave a weird lurch and you decided you should probably get somewhere warm. You said your thanks and farewells to the amazing, ‘Marco’ (nice name) and walked off. You admit, happier than before.


	2. separate destinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco go to their separate destinations.

Your name is Marco Bodt, and you are late for dinner at Ymir’s house. In short, you’re dead.   
You rush into the lift and punch the button to take you to her floor, your coat drips water onto the floor and you watch the rhythmic movement until the lift makes a small ‘Bing’ noise and you step out.  
You take your hood down and start to peel off your coat as you turn the last corner to her apartment. You hope she isn’t TO mad (You doubt this; she will probably just make a joke about how freckled Jesus wasn’t early as usual.) Reiner and Bertholdt won’t be there yet you assume, plus Krista will calm her down if she is angry.  
This thought process doesn’t stop you from worrying however.  
You finally reach the apartment and knock four times in quick succession on the door. It’s answered almost immediately.  
“Well, well, well, well” Ymir coo’s at you, “our perfect little goody goody appears to be;” she glances with great show at her watch while making exaggerated expressions, “five whole minutes late!!” You give her a look of dissatisfaction. “I’m sorry I’m late Ymir” you let out a small sigh as you realise how monotone you sound, you go back to your usual smile, “I got a bit….um, preoccupied.”  
Your thoughts go back to the boy with the two tone hair you ran into, he seems so familiar, it makes you slightly sad and guilty to think of him but its only slight compared to the weird bubbling happiness. You breathe in and out slowly as Ymir raises an eyebrow, a smirk occupying her face.  
“Well don’t just stand out here forever freckles, we’ve got to make food before Reiner and his bottomless stomach arrives!!”  
You give her a grin and step inside the door, greeting Krista once you enter the kitchen.

Your name is Jean Kirshtein and you’re soaking by the time you get home.  
Well, not as soaking as you would be without this umbrella. You look at it with slight fondness as you take it down and place it just inside your door. You have no idea at all why Marco seemed so familiar. You suppose you could have met before if he lived close but, you have a feeling that that’s not it.  
You shake you head and walk through into your living space making your way towards your bedroom. Your roommate yells at you as you walk by. “You look like a drowned rat Kirshtein!!” you roll your eyes and turn around to face your short friend who is currently sprawled out on the sofa, “Shut up Connie.” You growl it out a little bit more aggressively than intended but you don’t really care.  
“Okay, okay calm down,” he waves his hands a bit, “Sasha will be back soon, I think she’s bringing pizza.” You grunt in acknowledgement and turn back to your room where you pick up some of your things and go into the bathroom to take a shower. Today has definitely been weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little bit that I have saved on this computer, i'll be able to upload a longer chapter tomorrow!!


	3. Eating with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even are chapter titles?? Haha

You emerge from the shower in your sleep wear, slowly pulling a brush through your hair as you try not to fall asleep on your feet. Unfortunately life has Sasha and Connie in, so you could not crawl to your bedroom and sleep as you would have liked. No, instead you suddenly have two yelling, excitable, little people sat on top of you, yelling about how Sasha had brought some huge pizzas and they were going to eat without him if he didn’t hurry up.  
You don’t think that it’s humanly possible for two people to eat so much pizza. There will surely be at least two pizzas left even after you have all finished. Why did Sasha buy this many??  
After you have eaten your fill, you turn away from the terrible duo ((who are currently stuffing their faces at the speed of light)) and stand up. Connie lifts his head for a second and gives you a weird noise that could only be made by someone whose mouth is currently overflowing with pizza. “Weer yoo gooin Juan??” His second try is slightly more successful, at least this time you know what he means. “Back to my room Connie. I’m tired and, well, you guys are really gross eaters. Have fun.” You walk briskly out of the room and into your own, you fall asleep quite quickly after getting into bed, it’s been a very weird and long day.

Cooking is familiar, you like cooking. You’re not really the best, but you know the basics and you like to be helpful. You always try to be helpful.  
Krista seems to appreciate your help, and that makes you feel great.   
Wow, maybe Ymir’s right. Maybe you are a goody-goody. You give your head a quick shake and pull your normal smile back onto your face; you don’t really care, even if she is right. You like helping people, and that is a good quality to have in your opinion.   
You hear the doorbell ring as you start to cut up some carrots, Reiner and Bertholdt have obviously arrived, if you didn’t already know they were coming then you would have guessed instantly from Reiner’s boisterous laugh that ran through the flat as he greeted Ymir. You can almost hear Bertholdt sweating.  
You turn to Krista and smile before asking, “Is anyone else coming tonight??” She smiles back quite sweetly, you can understand why everyone seems to mistake her for a goddess, Krista is very beautiful. “Not really, it’s just you, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie who are coming over tonight.” You blink once. “Annie’s coming over??” You do like Annie, but she can be a little….well, a little intense. Krista gives a small laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be fine, and anyway, you didn’t really expect Reiner and Bertl to come without her did you??” You think about that slightly, you guess they were always around each other. You laugh slightly, if a little awkwardly, and rub the back of your neck slightly, looking at the floor. “I guess I didn’t really think..” Krista pats your shoulder slightly, then pushes you back over to the counter, “don’t stop with those carrots freckles, we have hungry mouths to feed!!”  
When you’re all sat around the table eating, everything seems great. Nobody is upset, everyone’s happy. So, so why do you feel so….empty?? Sad?? Alone?? You don’t know, but you don’t feel right.   
Your heart aches and you don’t know why. Annie puts her hand on your shoulder and looks at you closely, you feel quite exposed under her strong gaze. Annie breathes in sharply. If you didn’t know her better you would say that she looked shocked, but it was wiped from her face almost as soon as it had appeared. “You’ve, you have started to remember. Haven’t you??” She looks at you, almost pleadingly. You have no idea what is going on, what’s wrong with Annie today, what’s wrong with you today?? Remember what????  
“I, I don’t….” You trail off slightly, a look of confusion prominent on your face. Annie gives a small sigh, retreats her hand and looks away. “Nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything.” She turns and faces forward again, before turning back to you. “But you did meet someone today, didn’t you.”   
Your mind whirrs and suddenly all you can think of is the two tone haired boy from earlier, but how could Annie possibly know about that??  
“I, well, I ran into someone in the rain earlier but, it was just a stranger really, I….” You trail off; doubt lacing your tone even though you know what you’re saying is true. “What did they look like??” She leans closer forward toward you as she asks her question; you splutter and stutter out a reply. “I, umm, well, he had a weird hairstyle, and it was umm, blonde, on the top, but with a brown undercut?? I don’t, umm..” There is a quick flicker of sadness on her face as she turns back around to face her food, “I think you should talk to them again Marco.” You look at her, a bit bewildered, before you to, turn back to your food. Today really has been weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow, umm, I might not be able to upload chapters very regularly but I will try!!


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this isn't that long cause I literally just did it in the last 3/4 of an hour so yeah, I really don't have much time on school computers woah.  
> I'll hopefully update and finish this thread asap!!

The morning sun glimmered cheerily through the window as your alarm made a loud angry noise on your bedside table. You rolled over, a look of pained anger prominent on your face. You moved your hand out from underneath your duvet (Holy mother of DICKS it is cold!!) and reached for your alarm clock, five more minutes can’t hurt. But of course, your HILARIOUS roommate had bought you one of those alarm clocks that have wheels and rolls around the room until you get up and turn it off. You heard the soft thud of it rolling off of the table and onto the carpet, before it started rolling around your room screeching and wailing.   
“God fucking DAMN it.” You growled out as you moved your duvet off of you, (Why is it so fucking COLD??) and went over to the window where your annoying as fuck alarm clock was currently heading.  
After beating the living crap out of the offending object, you pulled on a thick jumper and an old pair of jeans. Thinking back to last night, you should probably have some cold pizza in the fridge, and a LOT of it. A small smirk crossed your face, maybe today won’t be so shit after all, I mean, only great days start with cold pizza right??  
The loud ringing from your right indicated that it was in fact seven am, and you were in fact now awake. A small grumble left your lips as you sat up and felt the wave of cold hit your skin. Another garbled groan left you as you stood up, stretched out your back and turned off your alarm.   
As loud and routine enhancing as your alarm was, it wasn’t really needed you thought yet again as you got dressed. You started to count down in your head. “Three, two, one..” You whispered just as a loud shout was heard from the room next to your own. “Annnnd bingo.” Now, that loud yelp was heard every day at almost exactly the same time. It was one of your roommates being rudely awoken by his sister walking into the apartment and pulling his blankets off of his bed. It used to be quite funny to you, now it’s just routine. Not that you don’t usually give a small chuckle as you walk into the kitchen and spot Eren red faced and yelling at an indifferent Mikasa.  
You offer the arguing siblings some coffee as you put the kettle on and fish around in the cupboards for some decent cereal. Mikasa says “Yes, thank you.” Quite graciously and offers you a small smile. You get on quite well with Mikasa, she inspires you with how strong she is and how much she cares, you like to think that you similarly inspire her with your enthusiasm.  
Your second roommate then takes it upon himself to walk into the kitchen/living room area and give you all a small smile. You feel quite bad for Armin, he really did deserve a lay in after studying so late into last night. He and Eren go to the same university as yourself, even though they take different classes, you still usually study with them. Mikasa always ends up studying with you to, even though she really doesn’t need to, she just likes the time with Eren and Armin you suppose.  
You turn around to make drinks as the boiling kettle whistles, drowning out Erens early morning shouts.  
You can NOT believe this. Holy. Fucking. Crap.  
They ate nearly ALL OF THE PIZZA. There are two slices of last night’s SIX pizzas left. You remind yourself never to doubt Sasha’s stomach again. Holy fucking crap.  
You put the last pieces onto a plate and grab a bottle of ketchup, before walking over to the old sofa and sitting cross legged to the right of it. You put down the plate on the arm as you grab the remote for the TV and start channel surfing. As predicted, nothing good is on. Early morning TV sure can suck.  
After eating the slices of pizza, you try to think of what else you can do before getting ready for classes. Fishing out your phone you decide to check your messages. You quickly notice the messages you had sent the day before to the freckled boy who had let you borrow his umbrella, opening up the conversation you shoot him a text.

To: Marco Polo  
Hey freckles, I still have your umbrella. Do you want to meet up sometime so I can give it back??

You put down your phone and watch some more shitty TV before your phone lets off a noise like someone knocking on a door, alerting you that you have a new text.

From: Marco Polo  
Freckles?!?!   
And yes, do you by any chance know where Rose university is??

You smirk at his implied indignation at the nickname. But, he goes to Rose?? How come you’ve never seen him in your classes then, he looked about your own age.

To: Marco Polo  
Yes, I actually have a few classes there today tbh  
You wanna meet up at the coffee shop just outside the grounds??

You hold your phone then, waiting for his reply. You don’t want to sound creepy or anything, but you always get coffee before classes anyway, so you could use that as an excuse. Not that you needed an excuse or anything!!

From: Marco Polo  
Really?!?! That’s weird, I thought I would have seen you before yesterday then.  
But sure, coffee shop sounds great!! .:.u.:.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so bad i'm so gomen,,


End file.
